1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly to a recording medium file structure for effectively reproducing data having different attributes recorded in the recording medium, and a method and apparatus for reproducing the data using the recording medium file structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has recently been developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation recording medium technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into the international standard technical specification associated with the BD along with those of other digital devices.
Particularly, the above-mentioned BD can record a plurality of data units having different attributes, for example, a first title wherein a movie compressed in an MPEG2 format is recorded, a second title wherein interactive information including movies executed by a Java program is recorded, a third title recorded by a Web-language.
However, a preferable recording medium file structure for reproducing the above-mentioned data (e.g., titles) having different attributes, and a method for reproducing data from the recording medium using the recording medium file structure are not yet well known to those skilled in the art, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing a BD-based optical recording/reproducing device.